


I Missed You

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Longing, Love, Relief, Romance, Worry, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Sometimes, they simply miss each other.





	I Missed You

They had stayed on Venus the rest of the day. It was the first time they had been able to just exist next to one another. Both knew that they wouldn’t get many chances to be together without eyes on them. But then, as the sun sank, they knew they had to return. And from that point on, it was life as normal… well, as normal as could be for a Guardian.

~~

He was there, dealing out missions to the Guardians as normal. He was left alone after the fiftieth Guardian finally left him be. When he looked out over the city, he let his mind wander to the night before. He had been worried for three days. His love had been sent on a mission by Ikora and hadn’t returned on time. Though, in the end he needn’t have worried.

_It was late in the night. Or was it morning? It didn’t matter. The entire Tower was a ghost-town. He looked around, not a soul in sight. She had said she would return in three days. She had said if she came up against anything, she would send word. It was the third day and she would return to him. She always returned to him._

_That’s when the light blinded his eyes. She was home! She had returned to him!_

_Her eyes shone brightly as her Ghost took her armor from her. What was revealed to him after was a sight to behold. She was bare. In a fluid motion she closed the gap between them and snaked her arms around his neck, “I’ve missed you.” And then, she kissed him._

_Now he understood, as he kissed her back. She was late in order to have him to herself. She planned this. It made sense now. His own Ghost removed his armor, allowing the Titan to pull the Hunter closer to him. Her skin felt so soft, so supple. His hands glided down her back, over her ass, and to the back of her thighs._

_She hummed in to his skin as she kissed down his jaw to his neck. Her legs wrapped around him as he picked her up. He could feel the affect he had on her. It sent shivers up and down his spine._

_“I’ve missed you too, Maya.” He whispered to her._

_~~_


End file.
